


Tipsy on Power

by elisha_am106



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Drinking, Married Newtina, light drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/pseuds/elisha_am106
Summary: Tina discovered her wandless magic in a small accident.Entry for #FBWeek2020 Day 4, Beyond the Magic
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: FB Week 2020 #FBWeek2020





	Tipsy on Power

First, it was a loud thud, second came a masculine grunt and then followed by feminine giggles. 

Tina’s world was spinning and turning upside down. She couldn’t care less as the giddy feeling bubbling inside her, like those beautiful cocktails with bubbles she’d been drinking the whole night. Not her fault those oh-so-important people from the Ministry kept coming up to them wanting small talks; a girl sure needed some stress reliever for that.

“What just happened?” She heard herself asked with a slurry voice, which sounded so funny, made her giggle more.

“I think we fell down on the floor, my Love.” Her Newt chuckled. His voice sounded huskier than usual because of the alcohol, and partly because he was nuzzling his face into her bare shoulder.

“Ah! That explains why I am looking at our ceiling! “ she exclaimed with excitement like she just solved a great mystery. Tina loved solving mysteries and cases, that was one of the reasons she enjoyed being an Auror. She sighed happily but soon frowned again. “But how did that happen, exactly? ”She turned her head to look at Newt, who was now flat on his back again and stared at the ceiling, seemed to contemplate their current situation. She would try to find out herself, but with one of his hand, pillowed under her head — probably was there to brace the impact for her when they fell; he was such a great husband, Tina really loved him — massaging her scalp, making it so hard to concentrate. He had magical hands, marred with calluses and scars. But there was no other had more gentle hands than his.

While waiting for him to come up with something, she moved her hand onto his stomach, drawing lazy circles and feeling his ab muscles rippled under her touch.  
“Ah,” he suddenly spoke, “I think this is why!” He chuckled and raised his legs up.  
Tina gasped out a laughing breath when she saw his trousers shed down to the ankles but caught by his shoes in a tangled mess.

It all rushed back to her tipsy hazed of mind. How they practically pounced onto each other the moment they step across the threshold; the door wasn’t even fully shut. Lips fused together and only parted briefly for air between sucking and biting. Hands grappled all over each other’s body, tugging on every piece of the fabric to search for as much skin as possible. 

She blamed it on the three months of a dry spell, two of them due to his overseas research trip and one with her cases coming one after another on the tail. Tonight was the first time in months they could stay in the reaching range of each other for more than a quick kiss of greeting.

One small inconvenience was that they needed to attend a formal ball held by the Ministry. The public acceptable small touches were turned into some kind of torturing foreplay.

And it didn’t help to be on the list of who’s who of the British wizarding community, that everyone attending seemed too compelling to come up and chat so they couldn’t even sneak off for a little release in between. 

They’d reached a point so desperate they made a mutual decision to put out a little excuse of both feeling off the weather and needed to retreat early — it wasn’t totally a lie to some extent, Tina thought. Although, to a little bit of her embarrassment, some of the other guests had sent a knowing looked in their direction when they left. 

So now they were here, tripped over his pants around the ankles, and fell flat on their living room floor. And her dress was so hiked up above her hips that her butt was kinda freezing with only a thin layer of her underwear separated it from the cool wooden floor.

Tina found she actually didn’t mind the pause this little accident provided. It gave her a moment to clear out some of the drunk blurriness. This way, she got to savor their first intimacy in months with a clearer mind. And Newt seemed to have the same thought as he didn’t make any move, just lying beside her.

Content, her mind was back to the plain ceiling. She stared at it, though not much about what she was doing next, and then reached out her hand and gave it a flick. The beige paint soon swallowed by the starry night sky.

They freeze up in surprise. She, the one who performed the act, was more astonished than the man beside her.

“Is that......?”

“Wandless magic.”

“I never knew I could do that!” She couldn’t hide the awe in her voice and turned to Newt with a smile to share her child-like enthusiasm. It felt like casting a spell successfully for the first time all over again.

She found Newt smiling at her tenderly. “You are always more powerful than you think.”

Tina blushed and responded with a hum, savoring the warming feeling of having his confidence.

“Can you do it, too?”

He silently reached out his hand and waved. A bright light of blazing blue and green, with a hint of red, crept over the ceiling like a giant snake and illuminated the whole room. Tina gasped. 

“I saw this in Finland, at the edge of a forest, on the other side of me was nothing but snow.”

”What were you even trying to find there?” she shook her head.

“Why, fantastic beasts, of course.” He said, as a matter of fact, earning a few more giggles from her.

“Of course.”

They fell into silence, being content to watch the aurora shimmering on the ceiling, while their hands never left each other, leaving small touches here and there. Tina could feel small flames ignited under her skin. 

With their little interlude, the overwhelming neediness was gone alongside the tipsy fog. Instead, it was replaced by the more familiar, steadier desire toward him, the one that was constantly inside her and kindled the magic in her veins.

It must pass over him as his touch on her neck turned from soothing massaging into feathery caressing.

“Newt,” she turned to his ear and whispered. It thrilled her to feel him shivered, so she pushed herself up and kissed him.

“I recall we were in the middle of somethin’ before this little incident.“  
She looked into his eyes; they looked even greener under the shimmering green light.

“ I remember the same.“ He grinned and getting up to his elbows.

“Then we better resume,“ she reached forward to his legs, chuckled as his eyes widen. She tucked off his shoes and pants, “we don’t want to trip over again, do we?“ 

“No.“ He laughed and stood up in a blink, pulling her with him.

She squealed when he picked her up a little off the floor and started off to their bedroom. She gave the ceiling another flick, turned it back to how it was. No one would be there to appreciate it for long hours anyway.


End file.
